Recently, an apparatus for analyzing a concentration of PM 2.5 in the atmosphere and elements included in PM 2.5 has been developed in order to monitor a status of PM 2.5. It is considered that the source of PM 2.5 can be predicted by analyzing elements included in PM 2.5.
For example, JP 2008-261712A discloses a measurement apparatus for automatically and continuously analyzing kinds of elements that form floating particulate matter in the atmosphere. This measurement apparatus analyzes elements included in floating particulate matter by using fluorescence X-ray analysis of elements using an X-ray analyzer.
In the above-described measurement apparatus, an exciting X-ray is emitted to particulate matter collected on a filter. Therefore, the fluorescent X-ray generated from the particulate matter is influenced by the filter. In addition, when calibrating the measurement apparatus, calibration data is obtained in the state where the filter is removed from the measurement apparatus. However, if the calibration data without the above-described influences of the filter is used to calibrate the measurement apparatus in which the analysis of elements is performed by using the fluorescent X-ray generated from the particulate matter collected on the filter, the measurement apparatus cannot be calibrated accurately.